


[Podfic] Well Met

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [1]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Rimming, Shakespearean style language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Duke of Gloucester, is 29 years old and needs a break from snide whispers before he just stabs someone. But in his place of sanctuary is a beautiful stranger -Khan Noonien Singh, victim of a time surge after an experiment goes wrong. At first it seems they'll fight, but then other kinds of duelling seem more appealing.</p>
<p>But these two men are making bad choices, and their fates are written in the stars. Will their souls ever learn to make better choices? How long will it take them to find each other again, and what will they have to learn before they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Well Met

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238837) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> For those of you currently feeling a little confused because - what on earth is with the Richard III and Khan Noonien Singh when aranel normally does Sherlock and Johnlock and what the heck? I invite you to walk through this door and be prepared for the most mind-blowingly wonderful cross-over ever. Martin Freeman's Richard III and Benedict Cumberbatch's Khan Noonien Singh informed this series of stories in which fate, soul mates, the pain of past lives and love ever-lasting connect four seemingly unconnected characters. 221b_hound is nothing short of a genius.
> 
> Thank you, so much, to 221b_hound for giving me permission to podfic this series. I will be posting one per week until it is done, with 10 installments already recorded and ready to go. She tells me there are just a couple more to go in the series - once all is published and recorded, I will produce a podbook with all of the series together.
> 
> Update 28/2/2016: II have been gifted with some gorgeous artword for this podfic by the lovely [missmuffin221.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221) It's fantastic and you can find it [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6105277) Do go and look and it and leave her some kudos!

Well Met - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ssnybgauu56g6br/1_Well_Met.mp3)


End file.
